Their Honor
by crazyEgyptianSphnx
Summary: future-fic. "I just remembered something, and I feel terrible that I forgot."
1. Prologue

_My Word spell check must not like Japanese names. I hate it. I have to make quick updates on this story or I'll never finish it (like my other stories blush). Short prologue._

_Disclaimer: If anyone asks: No, I don't own OP._

* * *

**crazyEgyptianSphnx**

**presents:**

**Their Honor: Prologue**

* * *

___** H**_e was brooding. Only a blind person couldn't see that. Lower lip sticking out in a pout, eyes distant, chewing the cigarette in between his teeth that had long since gone out. His long fingers unconsciously followed the lines of the table.

They had thought it was best to leave him and his thoughts, but he couldn't let the cook sit, alone and dejected.

But he was becoming impatient, racking his brain for the reason behind Sanji's strange pouting.

Was he mad about the Nami thing?

No. He'd gotten over that awhile ago. There was no way he was still upset about _that_. Besides, he'd been fine that morning.

Wondering what he was going to make for dinner?

No. Sanji always seemed t know what he was going to make for meals. He probably got his inspiration from his dreams. Something floating by saying, "This is good for breakfast!"; "That's lovely for a snack."

Maybe he just recently remembered something, and was mad at himself for forgetting.

Luffy blinked. Where'd _that_ come from?

The Pirate King, shifting in his seat beside his cook on the _Thousand Sunny_'s deck lawn, searched his brain for more suggestions. Finding none, he decided to go against his nakama's words and ask Sanji what was the matter.

He didn't answer, either because he didn't hear or was ignoring the head Mugiwara beside him. Just when Luffy was about to ask a second time, Sanji abruptly stood up.

Eyes still on some distant spot on the horizon, he said, "I just remembered something and I feel terrible that I forgot."

A hinge on Luffy's jaw broke. He'd guessed right what he thought was wrong.

"I'm going to prepare dinner." He didn't move.

Finally, he tore his eyes from the spot past the ship's stern and walked with jerky movements to the galley.

_hmm..._

_Sphnx_


	2. Chapter 1: Dishes

_Next! Keep 'em comin' brain!_

_disclaimer: I'm not that old!! (I don't own OP)_

* * *

**crazyEgyptianSphnx**

**presents:**

**Their Honor: Chapter 1**

**Dishes**

* * *

_** H**_e was not himself. His body jerked, his feet stepped instead of swiveled.

She was worried.

Normally his movements flowed, graceful and carefree even on his most troubled nights. Pick up a dish, submerge it, rub away any food residue, rinse, and put it on a stack of clean dishes to be dried later.

It was almost hypnotic.

But tonight there were pauses; rough handling; and a few times he lost his grip, and had to scramble to grab it before the defenseless dish crashed on some hard surface.

It troubled her to no end. Nothing seemed to get to Sanji. He took surprise attacks with a suave calm. He thought strategically, weighed his enemy's strengths and weaknesses. The only times that she could recall him losing that peaceful debonair was when a lady was involved and even then he could show such grace in his movements. There was also times when he even took Luffy's actions without it bothering him in the least until he knew it was the right time to lose his cool.

His behavior tonight worried her immensely.

All through dinner, Sanji seemed to have a difficult time concentrating on what was being said around him. It didn't go unnoticed by Luffy (who was usually too busy eating) and even Zoro (who could care less about the cook). The meal was loud, as a cover so Sanji wouldn't realize they'd notice the change since he seemed to have been trying his best to pay attention. His odd behavior most likely was what caused the Mugiwaras to hurry from the galley after the meal. She, on the other hand, couldn't bring herself to leave, not in his 'condition'.

Sanji lost his hold on a cup, and it broke against the edge of the sink. He sighed, exhausted, and bent down to pick up the pieces on the floor.

"Luffy told me what you said."

Sanji hesitated for a moment, "I hadn't realized you were still here, Robin-chan."

"He said you remembered something. What is it?"

Sanji stood up. He let the chips and broken pieces slide of his hand and into the trashcan, "Why aren't you with Franky?" He scooped up the pieces on the sink's edge, and dropped those in the trash to join the others.

"You're not going to tell me, are you cook-san."

He didn't answer. Slowly, he picked up another cup, "I would prefer if I didn't have to."

"Very well, I understand." Robin stood up. She let her brows furrow in worry for him as she left, watching him.

What was it that could possibly be so upsetting to him that he'd forgotten?

* * *

_Sphnx_


End file.
